77th hunger games
by Thatlilauthor
Summary: What If Katniss had said yes to holding a hunger games with the Capitol's children? 14 year old Odetta Clide is going to find out- the hard way.


**This story is a twist on the end of Mockingjay pt. 2, where instead of refusing to do a hunger games with the capitol's children, Katniss says yes.** **This story is narrarated through the veiw of Odetta Clide, a 14 year old girl from the capitol.**

The morning light leaks through the tears of my curtains. I beg myself to lift my head up and wake. It's too hard to do on anyday, let alone, today. Today is the reaping. The First Reaping for the capitol's children. If i could choose, I wouldn't be among the capitol people. In fact, I've tried not to before, but I failed. I had paxked up and left home without a wrod, ready to journey to get to district 12. I heard that there was a girl living in the seam who was fighting for Panem's freedom. I had been ready to fight, as well. But i guess she didnt really believe it was wrong to put people through the hunger games, she just didn't like the idea of her or her sister being in the Hunger Games. the anger turned into energy which empowered me to get out of my bed. I tossed my hair to the side and stood up, as I walked over to my closet icon completed what I should we're for the reaping. I guessed that the capitol children shall wear something simple and plain, but the only clothes I have are all extravagant from dresses to pajamas everything was either frilly neon colored or over-the-top in some way. I finally picked out the simplest dress I owned. it was actually my mother's, which was light blue and had small silver-lined bows on the sleeves and a silver hem at the bottom. I styled my hair and spritzed on perfume. after looking at myself in the mirror, I walked out to the kitchen to get breakfast. it was hard to adjust to not having a very large meal every morning, but instead scrounging around in the cupboard to see what we could find. when the district's attacked they took our food and dispersed it among themselves. I eventually found some bread and honey to Sprite on it. after savoring the sweet taste, I slipped on some Lacy platforms and brushed my hair. "Marcus!" I yell for my brother, who was just a year younger than I. he walked out of his bedroom clad in his clothes from the day before. I sighed and oushed him back into his room. "You should wear khakis and One of your maroon shirts," I insisted, whilst opening his closet. He grunted before taking out a shirt with a small stain on it. "No," I rolled my eyes while I began to sort through his clothes. I checked the clock on the wall before finding a shirt with the same color as my dress. "Here," I tossed it to him, and left the room. I Didn't even know what time the reaping began. It had been a year since my family and I had last Thrown a viewing party to watch the reaping. Now it wouldn't even be possible for our parents to view _Our_ reaping, due to My mother's sickness, and because my father is ' **God knows where** '.

Marcus walks out of his room and stands, ready for my approval. I approved, considering he had even brushed his hair. "Let's go," I said as I opened the door. We forced our selves into the crowd of overlydressed teens. It looked like just another busy day in the capitol. That is, before the districts rebelled. For the past few months, everyone had stayed inside, mourning the deaths, and loss of our riches. Once we got to a gated off section in the town square, a not-so-gifted-in-the-looks-department lady got onstage, and cleared her throat. "Welcome to the 77th hunger games" she said in a very unsettling voice. She obviously hadn't learned the capitol accent. She explained the circumstances while I spaced out until she delivered the line, "Oh how the tables have turned"

You could almost hear all the eyes rolling in the crowd. She announced,"For the ladies," As she searched the bowl she gave a crooked smile. "Jenna Dandelion" I stiffled a laugh at the last name before feeling a rush of relief flood over me. Oh. Marcus wasn't safe quite yet. "And for the boys..." I was extremely nervous, considering I couldnt even volunteer for him if his name was called, because we are different genders. "For the boys is-"

Read Pt. 2 which will be released tomorrow... :-) I _really_ hoped you liked this!


End file.
